1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method of driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display may prevent a data signal from changing using a parasitic capacitor of an organic light emitting diode. This may be accomplished by initializing a pixel (or, discharging the parasitic capacitor of the organic light emitting diode) using a certain initialization voltage before the data signal is applied.
One technique that reduces power consumption of an organic light emitting display device involves analyzing an input image and changing a low power voltage ELVSS based on a result of the analysis. However, a discharging characteristic of the pixel (e.g., the parasitic capacitor of the pixel) may change, because a voltage difference between the low power voltage ELVSS and the initialization voltage (e.g., a voltage across the parasitic capacitor) may change as the low power voltage ELVSS changes. For example, when the pixel is over-discharged according to a change in the voltage difference, a charging time of the pixel may increase (e.g., an emission response may be delayed). An afterimage phenomenon may occur as a result.